Birthday Surprises
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Ever missed someone so much you'd do anything to get them back?.. Thats what Troy Bolton done. Will he get his Brie back?.. Is his birthday surprise for her good enough to win her over? One shot better than summary Sexual content RxR Troyella!


_**Okay, so two days ago?.. I turned 18 :D Go me! Haha.. And in spirit of my birthday and becoming legal I thought I'd give you guys a present :D.. A birthday one shot. I'm actually really happy with this, I'd have to say its probably my favourite.. I hope you guys enjoy reading it cause I worked hard on it.. It didn't take me heaps long though cause I wanted to get it out to you guys!**_

_**I'm soo, soo happy with the reviews I've been getting.. I'm getting more and more each time so keep it up guys :D I love you all for reviewing especially the people that review every one shot :D.. You guys will be getting a special mention in my next one!.. Anyway, read and review! :D**_

"Gabriella.. We need you back here" I turned around when I heard Emily, one of the other flight attendants calling out to me. I sighed, turning back around going the opposite way I just came down the aisle.

"Yeah, Em?" I ask, once I got back into the attendants area, sitting the garbage bag I had down

"I need you to take the cart.. I gotta do something"

"And that something is?"

"Just go" She laughed

"Fine.." I groaned, getting the food and beverage cart, before I wheeled it out.. Lazy! Why did I have to do it?

"Scuse me lady"

I smiled, looking down at a little blonde girl in her seat.. She looked so cute "..Yes sweetie?" I smiled down at her

"You does look pretty" She smiled

I smiled, kneeling beside her seat "..That.. Was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.. Thank you pretty little lady"

"What you name?" She asked, before looking at my name badge "..Gab-Gab.. Gabwella!"

"That was darn close" I smiled "..Your adorable.. What's your name sweetie?"

"I So-Sowphie"

"Hello Sophie.." I smiled "..Its very lovely to meet you"

"You too!" She smiled, showing off the few teeth she had

I giggled a little "Where are you going today Sophie?" I smiled

"I goin wif my Mummy and Daddy to see my cousin!"

"Wow!.." I smiled "..That's exciting!"

"Yeah! I excited!" She smiled

"That's good.. Are you allowed to eat chipies?"

"Yeah! My fabourite is chicken!"

"That's my favourite too!" I smiled

She giggled, kissing my cheek "..You nice Gabwella!"

"Your super cute Sophie.." I smiled, kissing her little cheek back

"Sank you!"

"Your welcome sweetie.." I smiled "..But I gotta get back to work unfortunately" I say, reaching over into the cart "..But you.. Little princess, can have these" I smiled, handing her a packet of chips

"Oh wow! Sank you!" She smiled, taking the packet

"You didn't have to do that" I heard a female voice saying from beside Sophie, her Mum I'm assuming

"Its fine, really" I smiled

"Thank you" She smiled softly

"Your very welcome.. Your daughter is gorgeous" I smiled

"She is.." She smiled, moving her hand to run through her daughters curly blonde locks

I smiled, standing up "..You enjoy your flight Sophie and I hope you have fun at your cousins"

"I will! Bye Gabwella!" She waved

"Bye sweetie.." I smiled, waving at her before I kept wheeling the cart down the aisle. I made it to the front of the aisle without having to stop, I guess no one wanted food yet.. The flight had only just started anyway so I didn't expect people to want anything

But there always had to be one difficult person "..Excuse me Miss.. With the cart" I heard a male voice behind me.. It sounded kinda familiar "..You just walked straight past me without even acknowledging me"

I put on my best smiled "I'm sorry sir.." I started, turning around to face him "..I did-" I stopped half way through my sentence "..Troy?"

"Yeah.." He laughed

"Oh my.. Wow!" I smiled, I saw a couple of people look over at me. Right, I was working!

"Brie" He smiled

I smiled, blushing lightly at the nickname. I hadn't seen Troy in nearly five years.. We dated for a while in high school but both went our separate ways after college started.. We thought it'd be best for both of us. I hadn't realized how much I missed him till I saw him sitting there, those gorgeous blue eyes staring at me "..H-Hey" I stuttered.. Stay calm Gabi!

He chuckled, picking up on my obvious weak-at-the-kneesness. When we broke up I told him I'd always love him and it was true.. I still loved him "..Hey gorgeous"

"W-Would you like something to drink or anything?"

"I could go for a beer or something" He smiled, the same gorgeous smile that always made me melt

"One beer coming up.." I smiled, biting my lip a little. I turned back to the cart, grabbing a can of beer and a plastic cup out for him "..Here you go" I smiled, sitting it on the tray in front of him

"Thanks.." He smiled, going to get his wallet out

"Don't worry about it.." I smiled "..Its on me"

"You don't have to do that.." He smiled

"I want to.." I smiled back, I could see someone waving from the corner of my eye, I looked to where the waving was coming from. Em. "..Ahh.. I have to get back to work" I laughed a little "..It was good catching up" I smiled, looking back at Troy

"That wasn't catching up" He laughed "..But yeah good seeing you" He smiled back "..Can you chuck this in the bin for me?" He asked, handing me a napkin

"Yeah sure" I smiled, taking the napkin "..I'll hopefully see you again soon" I nodded, before I walked down the aisle with the cart, back to the hostess' area. The bin on the cart was full so I kept the napkin in my hand.. I kinda wanted to keep it, is that weird? Yeah that's weird.. I looked down at the napkin as I kept walking "..What the?" I muttered to myself, unscrunching the napkin I saw that there was something written on it. I smiled seeing a little note, shoving it into my pocket quickly before Emily could take it off me "..Yeah Em?" I ask, once I got back to her

"I need you to stay here while I go talk to the pilot.. We should be landing soon"

"I could've done that.. I was near the end of the plane" I laughed

"I wanted to" She smiled, winking

"Ohhhh.." I laugh, she'd been having a fling with the pilot for a few months now "..Go on then" I smiled, filling the cart back up

"Thank you!" She smiled, heading down the plane

I giggled, watching her for a second before I reached into my pocket, grabbing the crumpled napkin from it. I smiled, seeing Troy's messy handwriting scribbled on it

_Wow, the first time I see you in five years Brie and the first thing I see is your ass.. Lets just say its even more amazing then it was five years ago.. Meet me once the plane lands birthday girl, I'll find you somewhere.. I mean, I did after all find you on here ;D _

_Your Wildcat, _

_Troy xx _

I smiled, putting the napkin back in my pocket just as the pilot started talking 'We'll be landing in California in ten minutes, the seatbelt light is now on. Make sure that you stay seated until the light is off.. Thank you'

I swear my heart started beating a hundred miles an hour. He remembered my birthday! And he cared enough to fly on a plane, after he found out I worked on them and came to see me!.. He wasn't even my boyfriend anymore, he still cares! I giggled lightly to myself.. I felt like a little school girl again!

It felt like a million years before the plane landed. But once it did I stood up again, smiling and saying goodbye to people as they walked off my end of the plane "..Have a good time" I smiled, at a group of friends. Must've been here for summer vacation

"Thank you!" One of the girls smiled

"Bye Sophie sweetheart" I smiled, tickling her arm a little lightly as her Dad carried her off the plane, smiling at me on the way

"Bye Gabwella!" She smiled, waving her little arm vigorously

I smiled, jumping a little when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist "..Hey gorgeous" A male voice said huskily

"How did you remember?" I smiled

"How could I forget anything about my Brie?"

"Troy.. We broke up" I reminded him

"I don't care, I've missed you way too much" He said, pulling me closer against him. I gasped lightly feeling a slight bulge hit my butt "..Can you tell?" I knew he'd be smiling.. Always did when he was showing off

"Sure can" I smiled, reaching behind me. Lightly rubbing his crotch "..I've missed you too"

"Brie.." He whispered, pulling me closer again "..Don't.. Not yet"

"Why not?" I smiled, pushing my ass back against him. I squealed very lightly as I was turned around quickly, before I had the chance to grasp what was happening his lips were attacking mine. Causing a light moan to escape my lips as I kissed him back

I felt him smile, pulling me closer against him as he walked back "..Your mean" He mumbled

I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, before I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist "..You love it" I smiled, as I pulled away from his lips, before I kissed his neck

"Sure do" He smiled, I felt his hand travel down my back, undoing the zip on the back of my skirt

I smiled against his neck, gripping his hair. I moved a hand down, managing to undo his belt buckle, pulling at his pants "..Where are we going?" I ask, pulling away from his neck

"Here.." He smiled, opening a door. I looked behind me to see the pilots cabin, luckily it was empty

I smiled, pulling at his shirt "..Your amazing"

"Your gorgeous.." He smiled back at me, turning the pilots chair, before he sat down in it, me in his lap.

I blushed "..Stop" I laugh, pulling his shirt over his head

"Why?.. I'm just telling the truth" He chuckled, pulling my shirt over my head

I giggled, dropping his shirt as he dropped mine "..Why thank you Mr. Bolton" I smiled, standing up off his lap

"Where are you going Miss Montez?" He smiled, going to stand up

"Uh-uh" I smiled "..Stay seated sir.. I'll assist you"

He smiled, sitting back in the seat, watching me. I smiled, moving my hips side-to-side as I ran my hands up my stomach. I cupped my boobs, squeezing them lightly "..Enjoy the show" I giggled, reaching behind my back and undoing my bra clasp. I smiled, pulling it off, twirling it around my finger before I flung it at him

He smiled, pulling it off his face "..God Brie.. Your boobs look even better than I remember" He nodded, dropping my bra to the side

"Thank you.. Your abs look even more lick worthy than I remember" I giggled

"I've been working out" He smiled

"Good.. I cant wait till they're above me.. Sweat dripping off them" I smiled "..Now, Mr. Bolton.. Shh"

"Okay, okay" He laughed

"Thank you.." I smiled, turning around. I looked back at him, as I pulled my skirt down. Thankfully I was wearing a lacy, black g-string today. Maybe I knew something like this would happen. I made sure I bent right over, before I stepped out of the skirt

"Holy sh-"

"Uh-uh Troy.." I smiled, reaching between my legs, rubbing my clit through my underwear "..Oh.." I moaned "..Fuck Troy I'm so wet" I knew that'd get him harder

"Brie.." I heard him groan

I smiled, standing up straight, taking my heels off before I pulled my underwear down. I smiled, trailing my hands up the side of my legs as I stood up straight again. Turning around to face him "..You groaned?" I smiled, walking over to him

"Stop teasing.." He laughed

"I see you couldn't wait" I giggled, seeing his pants on the ground

"Not with you looking like that" He smiled

I smiled, leaning over and kissing him "..Good" I smiled against his lips, pulling at his boxers

"Very good" He smiled, burying his hand in my hair

I chucked his boxers with the rest of our clothes before I sat back on his lap. I moaned lightly when his tip flicked against my clit as I sat down "..I'm so wet Troy"

He smiled, trailing his hand down my side as his lips connected with my neck. I gasped lightly as he slowly slid a finger between my wet walls "..I can tell Brie" He mumbled against my neck

"Troy.." I whimpered, the slow movements of his finger.. Yeah, one finger!.. Weren't enough "..P-Please"

"What Brie?" He smiled, pulling away from my neck

"I need you.." I whispered, kissing him quickly "..Inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard" I nodded

"Fuck your sexy when you talk dirty" He said, his eyes traveling from my eyes to my lips and back again

"Your sexy all the time" I smiled, before I kissed him. I couldn't hold off!

He smiled, kissing me back as he pulled me closer against him. I swear I was nearly literally dripping, I sat up a little off his lap, reaching my hand between us before I grabbed his hardened shaft, running my hand up and down it "..Fuck" He moaned

I smiled, stopping my movements, before I slid down onto him "..Oh my" I managed

"Holy shit Brie" He moaned, squeezing my hips a little

I moaned, sliding up and down his shaft slowly. I'd missed this. In the last five years I'd had a couple.. Well a few boyfriends. None of them lasting more than six months, and none of them coming even close to Troy. I moved slightly faster, moaning again "..Your bigger than I remember" I moaned, gripping his hair

"Your tighter.." He nodded, gripping my hips as we moved me harder against him

"Fuck.." I moaned, as I felt Troy start sucking on my neck again, lightly biting down

"Your so sexy" He mumbled against my neck

"I-I'm so close" I moaned, making my movements slightly faster. I moaned loudly, letting my head fall back as Troy's tongue lightly flicked my nipple before he bit down on it lightly "..Fuck!"

Troy's moans vibrated against my skin as he pulled my hips harder against him. I moaned louder, gripping his hair tightly as I felt my walls contracting around his penis "I-I'm cumming!" I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm take over

"M-Me too Brie!" Troy moaned, as I felt his seed spill inside me.

Once both our orgasms had both finished, I collapsed against him letting my head rest on his shoulder "..Fucking hell" I managed

"Tell me about it" He breathed

I smiled, kissing his neck a little "..I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Brie"

After we both got dressed back at the airport, and got questioned by Em who was waiting outside the plane for me we headed off from the airport. Apparently Troy had a surprise for me.. It seemed like Em knew something about this surprise.

"Troy.. What are we doing at a hotel?.. At a Hilton hotel?"

"Brie.. I've missed you so much" He nodded, squeezing my hand lightly as we got to the reception desk "..Hold on" He smiled, before talking to the receptionist. She handed him a key and told us to have a good night before Troy led me off

"Keep going" I smiled

"Well.. I've been thinking about you a lot and I called your sister the other day.." He explained, getting in the elevator before he hit the '23' number button "..And she said that you had a job working on planes so I asked her to find out what your schedule was or if you even had any flights today and I booked a seat" He smiled

"Troy that's so sweet" I smiled, blushing lightly

"Well I wanted to surprise you on your birthday.. And your sister said that you were still single and she said you'd mentioned me a few times" He chuckled, causing my face to turn a slightly darker red "..So I thought if we'd both missed each other than why not go for it?" He smiled, as we got to our floor

"Well it's the best birthday present I've ever gotten" I smiled "..Coming in tie with this" I smiled, pulling my T necklace out from under my shirt

"You kept that?.." He asked, shocked "..After all these years?"

"Of course I kept it" I smiled, waiting while he unlocked the door to our room "..Why thank you" I smiled, stepping into the room after he stepped aside for me "..Troy!" I smiled, walking in quickly. There was rose petals everywhere.. And candles!

"I wanted this to be a special day for you" He smiled

"Its been more than special" I giggled

I looked over at the bed, smiling. This was all amazing! "..I don't know why we agreed to break up" I shook my head, turning around slowly to face him "..Your too amazing.. I don't wanna be a.. Way fr-From you aga- What are you doing?" I ask, seeing him knelt down on one knee

"Brie.." He started, reaching into his pocket

"Your not gunna kill me or something are you?" I asked, slowly backing away

"No.." He laughed, grabbing my hand, pulling me back towards him

"Good.." I smiled "..What are you doing?"

"Shh.." He laughed, pulling his hand out of his pocket "..Gabriella Anne Montez.." As soon as he said my full name?.. I gasped. I knew what he was doing! "..Don't say a word.." He laughed "..Just listen to what I wanna say" He nodded

I smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to go on

He smiled, lacing my fingers with his "..I know this is the first day we've seen each other in five years but its been the happiest day of my life and I feel as though I still know everything about you.. Every little detail. For the past five years I've felt as though I was missing something.. Like there was a hole in my heart. Now I realise that missing feeling?.. That hole.. It could all be filled if I had you in my life again.." He nodded "..When we were dating I was so happy and even though we both thought going our separate ways was a good idea at the time?.. It was the worst decision of my life and I'm hoping yours too.." He chuckled

I giggled lightly, nodding

"We have so many good memories and no other girls can compare to you Brie.. I'd love to call you mine again.. I wanna feel whole again. I'm hoping that you'll have the same reaction your family did. Yeah, I've already spoken to them.." He laughed "..What I'm trying to say is.. Will you, Gabriella Montez.. Do me the honor of becoming a Bolton?"

I gasped lightly as he opened the ring box.. It was gorgeous! The ring of course. "..Troy.. I.. I don't know what to say" I whispered

"What about yes?" He asked hopefully

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed.. His smile fell a little, before I finished talking "..Hell fucking yes"

"Yes!" He laughed, jumping up and hugging me tightly

I giggled, hugging him back tightly, pulling back a little before I kissed him. He smiled, kissing me back straight away before he pulled me closer against him. I pulled away after a minute "..Put my ring on me fiancé" I smiled

He chuckled, pulling the ring from the box before he pushed it on my left index finger "..I love you" He smiled

My heart jumped I swear "..I've missed hearing that.. So fucking much.." I smiled "..I love you too!" I giggled, kissing him quickly before I looked at my ring "..Its gorgeous" I smiled

"It had to try and compare to you, didn't it?" He smiled

"Awww!" I giggled "..Your so amazing.. I don't know how I lived without you for so long"

"Me either, Brie.." He smiled

I giggled, kissing him quickly "..Best birthday surprise ever!"

"Good" He chuckled, before he picked me up bridal style. Heading over to the bed. And let me tell you.. We had the most amazing sex I've ever had!

_**What did you guys think?.. Let me know! And I have an idea for a sequel to this.. Think I should do it?.. Thank you again to my great reviewers and the people who favourite me as an author and my stories.. Its what makes me get these out faster :D.. So please review! Until next time; **_

_**Peace! **_


End file.
